Hohō
Hohō (歩法, "Step Method") is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Onmitsukidō. Yoruichi Shihōin was given the title "Goddess of the Flash" (瞬神, Shunshin), as she is the fastest Shunpo user in all of Soul Society. Tenjirō Kirinji was once known as "Lightning-Fast Tenjirō" (雷迅の天示郎, Raijin no Tenjirō) for his skill in the art, during his time in Soul Society. Hohō Overview Shunpo (瞬歩, "Flash Step") is the greatest expression of the Hohō technique. It is a movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. There are variations even within Shunpo which only master Hohō practitioners can use. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move. Those of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. The Hollow variation of Shunpo is Chōkasoku, the Arrancar variation is Sonído, the Quincy variation is Hirenkyaku, and the Fullbringer variation is Bringer Light. Hohō Techniques The basis of all Hohō techniques is Shunpo. From that one, many variations were created: *Shunpo :: - Senka :: - Shunpo Bunshin :: - Shunpo Chōgeki :: - Shunpo Tangeki *Way of the Onmitsu (隠密歩法, "Covert Step Method"): A set of Hohō techniques created by the Shihōin Clan and only taught to certain members of the Onmitsukidō. :: - Way of the Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Utsusemi Hohō Users Only those who have trained and achieved mastery either stated or shown, outside any advantage they gain from Shikai, Bankai or otherwise are considered for each classification. *'Hohō Masters': Users of this class are capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. Masters are capable of using advanced steps, which are considerably harder to initiate. A master can possibly create new techniques but it is most likely a rare occurrence. *'Hohō Experts': Users of this class are considerably fast, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. While not as fast as a master, they can keep up quite effectively. Some holding the title are faster than others, but, nonetheless, their application of the technique is highly advanced. *'Hohō Practioners': Users of this class can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Those who are practitioners commonly use their knowledge of Hohō while engaging in combat to close the space between combatants. Practitioners who maintain these high speeds for too long tend to become winded. *'Those who have yet to learn Shunpo': Those in this category, possessing no skill for Hohō, instead rely on walking to get where they need to be, or have trained extensively to enhance their natural speed to a level allowing them move considerably fast, though decidedly under that of Shunpo. Note: All the previous classifications can be applied to Hollows, Arrancars, Quincies and Fullbringers, regarding their respective movement techniques. Known Users (Note: The following list does not include users of the techniques mentioned above, only just the users of the Shunpo technique.) *Ichigo Kurosaki: Ichigo used Shunpo the first time he became a Shinigami, even though he performed it based only on instinct since he hadn't received any kind of Shinigami training at the time. *Nobuo Gotō: Gotō used Shunpo after delivering orders to Eikichirō Saidō. *Renji Abarai: Renji first showed use of this technique to gain some distance from Ichigo, after avoiding his first attack. *Byakuya Kuchiki: Byakuya first showed use of this technique to intervene in the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. *Ururu Tsumugiya: Despite not being a Shinigami, Ururu showed use of this technique to charge towards Ichigo to punch him. *Gin Ichimaru: Gin first showed use of this technique to drag Kenpachi Zaraki away from Byakuya Kuchiki, before a fight between them could break out. *Yumichika Ayasegawa: Yumichika first showed use of this technique to appear behind Ganju. *Yachiru Kusajishi: Yachiru first showed use of this technique to appear on Ichigo's shoulder. *Shunsui Kyōraku: Kyōraku first showed use of this technique to appear behind Chad. *Tetsuzaemon Iba: Tetsuzaemon first showed use of this technique to appear in front of his Captain, Sajin Komamura. *Shūhei Hisagi: Hisagi first showed use of this technique to appear in front of his Captain, Kaname Tōsen. *All Riteitai members: The first display of Shunpo by a Riteitai member happened when one arrived to Yachiru Kusajishi's location, to deliver a report to her and Kenpachi Zaraki. It is later revealed that the use of Shunpo is an absolute requirement to be a part of this Division, with many of its members being masterful users of the technique. *Yoruichi Shihōin: Yoruichi first showed use of this technique to appear in front of Ichigo and drive her hand through his stomach. *Sentarō Kotsubaki: Sentarō first showed use of this technique to answer Ukitake's call. *Kiyone Kotetsu: Kiyone first showed use of this technique to answer Ukitake's call. *Mayuri Kurotsuchi: Mayuri first showed use of this technique to dodge one of Uryū Ishida's arrows. *Momo Hinamori: Hinamori first showed use of this technique to charge towards Hitsugaya during their fight. *Tōshirō Hitsugaya: Hitsugaya first showed use of this technique during his fight against Gin Ichimaru. *Kaien Shiba: Kaien first showed use of this technique to attack Metastacia. *Jūshirō Ukitake: Ukitake first showed use of this technique to attack Metastacia. *Kaname Tōsen: Tōsen first showed use of this technique to reach Kenpachi Zaraki and his group. *Sajin Komamura: Komamura first showed use of this technique to reach Kenpachi Zaraki and his group. *Ikkaku Madarame: Ikkaku first showed use of this technique to lead Tetsuzaemon Iba to a different battlefield. *Nanao Ise: Nanao first showed use of this technique to follow Kyōraku and Ukitake. *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Yamamoto first showed use of this technique to pursue Kyōraku, Ukitake and Nanao. *Suì-Fēng: Suì-Fēng first showed use of this technique during her battle against Yoruichi. *Zangetsu: While taking control of Ichigo's body, Zangetsu used this technique during his battle against Byakuya Kuchiki. *Izuru Kira: Kira first showed use of this technique to close the distance between himself and Rangiku Matsumoto, so he could attack her. *Sōsuke Aizen: Aizen first showed use of this technique to attack Hitsugaya. References Category:Techniques Category:Shinigami Category:Hohō Category:World of Bleach Category:Important Terms Category:Fighting Style